Just us Three
by Syaoran .K.a.w.a.i.i
Summary: Mou, so sweet! Syaoran returns home and ask Sakura to marry him. It's really cute. The full summary is inside sence it's pretty big. Aye! R&R S+S
1. Hot Cold Chapter 1

Summary: Syaoran had left to go back to Hong Kong. He returns and spends a long while with his family, Saku and Sakura. While bad memmories hit Sakura, Syaoran tries to comfort her. That night Syaoran asked Sakura something she wished for for her whole life. (This Chapter)  
  
i"You never know....  
  
Untill you've tried.  
  
You've never loved...  
  
Untill you've cried."/i  
  
Syaorans Old Appartment...  
  
A small little four year old girl was sitting smiling at a young man. The girl had dark like brown hair and dark green open eyes. The man had amber eyes and brown hair. She was lifted up into the air and given a hug. "Im home..." He called.  
  
A girl with lovely green eyes looked into the room. She was running to give him a hug. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Saku... Sakura..." He said hugging both of them.  
  
"Your back... You said it would be..." "Six years... I know..." "But what happened?" "I told her..." "Good... I dont think..." "I know... I feel so distent..." "daa.."  
  
Syaoran looked down at the small little girl he held in his arms. "Saku..." He said smiling. The girl was capible of slightly talking. She had a dark yet lightly sugery voice. "Daa..." She repeated. "You stay in japan?" she said with a cute little squeaky voice.  
  
It reminded him so much of Sakura... So much... "Yes..." he replied. "Im staying..." He finally awnsered.  
  
(Two Hours Later)  
  
"She is so sweet when shes asleep..." Syaoran said looking at the girl smiling in her bed. Nine o'clock at night. Sakura was laying against Syaoran as they both stood looking down on Saku. They slowly left her room and into their own. "It's been a year... I tried to come back sooner..." He told her, as he sat on the bed. Sakura walked into the closet and got dressed. "But there was alot to do..."  
  
"I under stand..." She called from the closet. She walked out wearing a t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. She walked up to him and sat beside him. "Syaoran.... Next time you leave... Me and Saku are coming..." She told him as she leaned against him. She could feel his blushing... His Smile... And... His fear...  
  
"Sakura..." He said, "I... Okay..."   
  
-Sakura POV-  
  
I tried not to cry. Dont cry...  
  
I crawled to the pillow of the bed and crawled under the covers. Syaoran sighed and stood up and walked into the closet.   
  
I wasn't facing him, sighing as I heard him walking back to the bed. I felt the bed move as he sat down. I then felt his hand touch my hip. He slightly tugged and I rolled over.   
  
-no pov-  
  
Syaoran smiled at her as he saw her soft sweet face. "When I was in HongKong... I wondered why I fell in love with you..." He told her. Now sitting on the bed as she stared at him as he talked on and on. "But now that I have you here with me... I remember I fell in love with the smiles... the laughs... The cherry blossom..."  
  
-Syaoran POV-  
  
Wow... Her hair had grown a bit... It was cute... And she didn't smile much... But still she was Sakura...  
  
-No POV-  
  
She sat up and uncovered herself. She then snuggled over to Syaoran and smiled. The door slightly cracked and a small little girl walked into the room. Saku...  
  
She walked up to the bed and struggled to get on. Sakura grabbed her hand and lifted her up. Saku the crawled over to them and snuggled inbetween.  
  
"She has dreams sometimes..." Sakura said.  
  
It was a bright day outside, the bluebirds singing, the cherry blossoms blooming, and all the little things glew up. "What kind?" Syaoran asked. Infront of them was Saku eating a ice cream cone laughing and not listening.  
  
"Im not sure... She doesn't tell me." Sakura told him. "Oh.... Im just worried... Thats all..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Sakura questioned him. Syaoran shook his head, "N-nothing... Hey... What do you say we go ice skating?" He asked. Saku turned and blinked. "I cant..." She said. Syaoran reached over and picked Saku up. "My little cherry... Neither can I..." He told her and she smiled brightly.  
  
"It's so prettyfull!" Saku screamed as she looked at the ice. "Mommy! I wanna learn to ice skate!" Sakura was helping her put her skates on as Syaoran sat next to them. "Okay..." Sakura said. "Ice skating must be somewhat the same as skating..." She thought out loud.  
  
Saku stood up and so did Sakura. They both slowly walked onto the ice and blinked. Suddenly Sakura fell flat on her butt. She then told Saku to hold onto the rail as she tried to get up. Thats when Syaoran slid onto the ice to help her up. "Here..." He said and reached his hand out. He helped her up and she smiled.  
  
She grabbed his hand and he lifted her up. "Thank You..." She said as she stood. Syaoran then let out a smirk. "Here... Hold on..." He said as he reached his hand out for Saku. "Come On..."  
  
She took his hand. He slowly slid her across the ice. Other kids where almost in the way to much, but it didn't ruin it. "This is fun..." Saku said and then frowned. "Here..." She said as she took her hand away. "Be carful..." Syoaran said. But instead she started to speed up a bit.  
  
Suddenly she spun. "Wow..." Syaoran gasped. He then smiled and skated to Sakura. "May I?" He asked holding his hand out. She reached over and took it. "Yes..." She replied as he held her up. "Dont be scared.." He told her. She then froze.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Syaoran... Please dont..." Sakura screamed. Syaoran had her pinned down to her bed. He reached down to her neck and kissed it. "Whats wrong?" He wistpered into her ear.  
  
"Y-Your drunk..." She stuttered. "What happened?" Syaoran just nodded his head. "Dont be scared..."  
  
~end flashback~  
  
"Uh... You know... I can... Er... Wait a bit." She said as she then let go of his hand. She sat down fast.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Oh... Okay... Then...." He sat next to her. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "No... Nothing." She said and smiled a fake smile. "So..." Syaoran thought for a few minutes, "She's pretty good, eh?" He asked looking at Saku skate.  
  
"Yeah... She likes sports... Mainly soccer..." Sakura replied. Saku then slowly went up to them. "Mommy! You should try!" She said smiling wide. She then giggled as she swirled around. She then turned to Syaoran, "Can we come tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran looked up and smiled. "Well..." He then glanced at Sakura. "Maybe the day after tomorrow..." Saku smiled and turned around, "Thank you!" She said and started skating.  
  
"Why dont you want to go?" Sakura asked sitting up straight. Syaoran looked at her and gave a slight smile. "What do you say we go out to eat, Saku, You, and me..." He asked. She smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah... That sounds great..."  
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly reached down to kiss her. Sakura put her hands on his and pushed them away she she pulled away from him. "I... I..." Sakura stuttered for a minute. Syaoran thought a few seconds slightly confused.  
  
He then relized what was going on... "Sakura!" he whistpered. "You still think..." She looked up sad, "No!" She said back, "I just... Kind of..." Syaoran shook his head, "Sakura... I wouldn't do that again... I was... Young... and drunk.." He finally said.  
  
-Sakura POV-  
  
I knew that, stupid... I'm just scared...  
  
I felt his hand reached around me once more. I felt warm tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. I then relized thows where his tears. "Lets just go home..." He finally said.  
  
-No POV-  
  
"No! Come'on! I want to learn to skate..." Sakura said in panic, "I mean... I havn't got to even really try!"  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran said. "Are you sure?" "Yeah! It will be fun!" She said excited. She then tried to stand when she started to slip. "Hoeeeeeeeeeee!" She screamed. She then felt two arms under her. Syaoran was holding her up. "Be carefull..." He said and helped her back up on her feet.   
  
She relized she had her hands around his neck. His hands where around her waist. "Uhh..." Sakura then pulled herself up and slowly... 'Just.. A... Inch... More...' Sakura thought. She then felt him lifting up as their lips pressed slowly together...   
  
There moment of passion was cut short when Saku was found right next to them smiling slyly. "Oooh!" She smiled. They broke apart quick as she looked at them. "Uh! Saku... What do you say we..." Sakura tried to think of something... "Go to..." Syaoran tried also... "Go rent a movie?" Saku asked starry eyed. "Please!? And can Sarah come? oh Please mommy!" She begged.   
  
Sarah... Tomoyo's daughter. Her and Saku where pretty close friends. Tomoyo had a child with a guy unfortunantly he died three months after her birth.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura smiled, "Uh... You dont mind right Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded, "But first... Let me and mommy skate a minute..." He said. Saku nodded and skated off. Sakura felt Syaorans hand slowly grip on to hers. "Dont worry... I have you..." He said as they both started to skate.  
  
Sakura was being pulled. "It's not really hard... You just push slightly..." He said. "Im not sure about this..." She said.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"I told you it was a bad idea..." Sakura agryly told Syaoran who was now carring her into the house. She had twisted her ankle and could hardly walk. "Well, You let go to see the puppy that girl had..." Syaoran stated. "Im sorry thow..."  
  
"It's okay... Im just clumbsy." Sakura told him. He slowly set her on the couch. "Hey, would you still take Saku and Sarah to the rental place? I know we told her that we would and all..."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Sure... Where do Tomoyo and Sarah live?" He asked.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Oh thank you for taking us here!" Sarah told Syaoran. She was about four years old, she had long dark black hair and blue eyes. Syaoran nodded as the two girls ran wild around the little store. "Can we get this one!" Saku asked. "No! This one!" Sarah cried. "Uh! Lets just get both..." He said.  
  
"Now which movie did Sakura want..." He thought out loud as he looked around... "Oh! This one!" He said reaching down. He looked at the back of the box slowly reading. "This sounds sappy..." He thought... "Lets get one more... Action movie..." He said as he picked up another one.   
  
~Just four minutes later~  
  
"You sure this is all?" Syaoran asked holding ten movie cases. Saku and Sarah smiled wide, "Yep!" They both said with a smiled. Syaoran nodded his head as he slowly set the movies down.  
  
The woman behind the desk quickly scanned them all. "Here... Write down your phone number and full name just incase." She said handing him a paper.  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Lets watch this one first..." Sakura cried. "No! Lets watch this one!" Saku cried louder. "Nooo! Lets watch this one!!!" Sarah sqweeled. "Oh! Sarah! You got the best one!" Saku said crawling over to look.  
  
Syaoran groaned as both girls huddled over to stare. They put it in and Saku and Sarah laid on the couch curled up as they watched the movie while Sakura and Syaoran laided on a blanket on the floor.  
  
Half way through the movie both Saku and Sarah fell fast asleep. "Come on..." Sakura said standing up. "Is your foot better?" Syaoran asked. "Well... It wasn't really hurting that bad just..." Syaoran slightly smiled. "Your a good actor..." he laughed. She picked up Sarah and Syaoran picked up Saku as they both carried them to Saku's bed room and laid them down.  
  
They both walked back into the living room and put in a new movie. "I saw this before and I felt like watching it again..." Sakura said putting it in.  
  
"It's about this guy who has a bad reputation and this girl who is a sweet girl who is really smart and doesn't have friends and when they fall in love the guy finds the girl is dying and..." She froze. "Just watch it." She said and smiled.  
  
She put it in and Syaoran laid down on the couch. Sakura then slowly laid next to him as he held her really close to him. When the movie was about to start Syaoran started to smile. "So why did you let your hair grow out?" He asked. "Whats wrong with it? Do you hate it?" Sakura asked. "Oh no... It's great... I was just asking..." He said as he slowly brushed it away from her face.  
  
He then reached his lips slowly to her neck, moving to her shoulder. "Quit..." She said giggling. "It tickles..." Syaoran smiled. "Sorry..." He told her as he stopped. "Shh... The movie is starting..." She annouced.  
  
"Uh... Sakura..." He slightly stuttered. "Yeah, Syaoran?" She asked as she slightly shuffled around. "I just wanted to ask..." He stuttered again. "How much do you love me?" he asked. She sat up and looked at him. "What kind of question is this?" She asked. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"I love you and Saku more than anything..." He said, "I just wanted to ask..." "Yes my little wolf..." He stared into her eyes for a minute. "Will you marry me?"  
  
__________________  
  
Mou, Please R+R! :D I'm not sure if this is really good. I worked a full four hours on it. Lol. R+R Pweez  
  
:D Please note that I relize Saku had the speaking of a old person, just image that "Hewwo I Wuv Yoo" yourself. I didn't feel like editing it. 


	2. Fluff Chapter 2

OO! I AM SO PEEVED! My brother deleated all of my stories, movies, and pictures I had in a file! HE IS SUCH A MEANIE! There fore I must rewrite this. _ Ewr! Dang. I dont write them in books I just type them, and I lost every single story I was fixxing, updating, or making! I even had this cut one-shot writen! :p Oh well. Whats done is done. I will try and update it soon. And the one before was much better! But this fits better in a plot, ne?  
  
Also, I got a guy that I like... and all... so I... Heh ~^_^~ *blush* It's easy to keap this a romatic story when you think of that guy ya like!  
  
NOTICE: Hehe. No, this is not a lemon. Ice tea no lemon! Sorry! But it sure is kawaii. :p S+S moments every 9 lines :p  
  
~-~-  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked. He knew it was going to happen soon enough. He had to ask... Again...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran where sitting outside on a blanket. Syaoran sat up straight and looked at Sakura in the eye. "Sakura... Ive been meaning to ask you... Will you marry me?" He asked, "I'm going back to HongKong, and I want to ask before I go..."  
  
Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes, "You know I cant marry you unless you promise to stay..." She told him, looking at the girl running around playing. Saku was playing with a sweet puppy she had randomly found.   
  
"When you come back, Syaoran, I want you to ask me again..."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Sakura's eyes swelled with tears. "I..."  
  
Syaoran was slightly panicing. "I... I know Saku isn't mine... And that was both of our mistake. But I can handle that... And I want us to be together... Forever..."  
  
Sakura smiled at him while crying. "No... I know you love Saku. And that you where there, taking her in as your own. I was stupid to do that to you... It's just when you started drinking... and you cheated on me that night... I was just so angry that I..."  
  
He nodded, "So... Will you?"  
  
She shook her head, "I wont awnser you until you show me just how much you love me..." She told him.  
  
He looked at her in question for a few minutes. "Sakura... You know... Im not dense or anything... but what do you me-"  
  
Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him. They just sat there looking into eachothers eyes. "Oh..." Syaoran finally awnsered her, as she was smiling in his lap.   
  
"Syaoran, I love you... And I want to know... How much do you love me?"  
  
He was unsure of what she was saying, until she leaned forward. Her lips slightly pressed his and she quickly pulled back.  
  
"Sa-Sakura... You cant test my love... Will-You-Marry-Me?" He asked. She then laughed.  
  
Syaoran was angry. He pushed her down to the couch and smiled. He wasn't pinning her, but she laid smiling. "Sakura, dont laugh..." He said, "It's not funny!"  
  
She was giggling madly. She stopped as he started to lift her shirt slowly. "Syaora-..." She was cut off when he kissed her on the stomach. "Syaoran... I dont think we should..." Sakura said... Trying to make him stop.  
  
His hands reached for her shirt again and this time pulled it down. He slowly trailed up to her face and kissed her on her lips, then pulled away. Her hands trailed up his arms and her wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She relized this was right. She could stop it now.  
  
"Well... I dont want Saku or Sarah to wake up and see us!" Sakura told him. He smiled and sat up, breaking from her grip. He then stood up and looked at her as she started to get up.  
  
"Wait..." Syaoran told her. She froze as he reached his arms around her and picked her up. She was light, like a feather.  
  
He carried her to their room and laid her on their bed. He then walked back to the door and locked it.  
  
He walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Every thing will be alright now..."  
  
"Syaoran, if you promise to stay with me and Saku, and never leave us, then I will marry you..." She said.  
  
"So thats a 'yes'?" He asked. She then nodded as a warm smile formed on her face.  
  
Sitting with her on their bed he smiled and pushed her to the wall that the bed was against. He then kissed her for a short time, then her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed back.  
  
They both pulled away slowly. Syaoran slowly sat up and looked at her. "I dont want to hurt you, Sakura..." He told her.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Wh-What?!" He asked.  
  
She sat up and kissed him on the lips. "Please dont hold yourself back... I need you..."  
  
"Not now... Later..." Syaoran whistpered in her ear.  
  
"okay..."  
  
~-~-  
  
The next morning Sakura woke up in Syaorans arms. She woke up to Saku knocking on the door. It was 7 in the morning as "One Minute!" Sakura called to Saku. Sakura stood up and changed her clothes. Syaoran sat up yawning. "Ohayo!" Sakura called as Syaoran sat up. "Ohayo..."  
  
He thought he was seeing things. "Sakura... whats on your arm?" He asked. She bent her head and pulled her shoulder forward. "Oh... Nothing..." She said with a fake smile.  
  
'Oh god... He saw it... I have to be carfull..." She said and she ran to the bathroom and put cover up on it. She then ran back out (The bathroom is in their room) and unlocked the door and walked out.  
  
____________  
  
S+S E+T R+R, Or I'll hit ya with a bar! :p r+r please. Sorry for the some-what cliffy.  
  
No Lemon warning :p No Lemon please. 


End file.
